1. Field of the Invention
The cutter of the invention relates to devices intended for cutting picture frame mat openings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been previously known to provide a picture frame mat opening cutter having a retractable spool wound cable and adjustable cutting blade arrangement for use with mat positioning pins to cut oval and circular openings for picture frame mats. Such a device has been sold as the Frameworks oval mat cutter by Frameworks, Inc., 130 North Bellvue Street, Hillsborough, North Carolina 27278. Such a device has been sold on a widespread basis and the construction and operation of the same has become known among those engaged in the picture framing business.
While the Frameworks oval mat cutter has provided a relatively simple, easy to use device for cutting ovals, circles and rectangles in picture frame mats, it has not been adapted to cutting of special shapes and has not been adapted for use with a template. Thus, the object of the present invention is to provide an improved picture frame mat opening cutter following the construction previously used in the Frameworks oval mat cutter but, in addition, providing means for cutting special shapes. More specifically, the present invention is aimed at providing an attachment which can be used with the Frameworks oval mat cutter and which will enable such cutter to be used to cut special shapes by means of following a template.